The present invention relates to a reserve winding of yarn on a tube of a cross-wound bobbin and method and apparatus of forming same, and more particularly to a reserve winding, method and apparatus wherein the formed reserve winding is different from the cross-winding and retains the yarn end in place during cross-winding and subsequent unwinding of the cross-wound package of yarn.
It is known in the art that reserve windings of yarn can be formed on cone winders by positioning the yarn end from a supplied bobbin into the creel as a chord between the end of the winding tube and the tube plate against which the winding tube is clamped and then winding yarn on the winding tube adjacent the end and over the ends of the chord, forming several layers of reserve winding. These prior art reserve windings are not precisely controlled and it is not unusual that the yarn chord is not firmly fixed on the tube and becomes loose, which can result in the loss of the entire reserve winding. Furthermore, the reserve windings sometimes are wound on the ends of the yarn chord in a manner that it is not possible after the cross-wound package has been built, to identify the end of the chord to which the reserve yarn is connected, such that when it is attempted to draw off the reserve yarn, the chord is torn from the reserve yarn.
With the prior art chord disposition, there is also the possibility during high speed winding with frequent braking that the yarn chord will wear through at the edge of the tube, which results in a loose piece of yarn that can be picked up in the yarn processing, causing subsequent yarn breaks, fabric imperfections and other problems.
It should also be noted that even with proper reserve winding formation, the reserve windings may be difficult to remove.